She Wasn't Safe
by Leprechaun's Fairy
Summary: One hundred years after the break up in New Moon Edward discovers that leaving Bella didn't keep her safe like he had hoped but it did make her stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I usually do Harry Potter fanfiction but I wanted to try something new AND I wanted a chance to make Bella a better main character. Hopefully I succeeded. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." –Edward Cullen, New Moon 2006<em>

**2****nd**** May 2116**

Dear, dear Cullen family,

The news that all seven of your family members are currently in Italy pleases my heart and although I am certain you are busy with your reunion I must request your presence at Volterra. I expect to see you within the week.

Your friend,

Aro

Carlisle let the card fall to the table as he faced his family, the family that hadn't all been in the same room since Edward's failed relationship with a human girl over one hundred years earlier. "It carries the seal of the Volturi. We cannot refuse them."

"It's not your fault." Edward directed his words to Alice who was frowning. She didn't respond so Edward let the rest of the family in on the thought he'd just picked up. "She's mad that she didn't catch Aro's decision to send a calling card early enough to get us out of here before it arrived."

"Don't let the messenger hear or next thing we know we'll have Jane and Felix hot on our trails," Jasper said as he stared at the door separating their chateau from the vineyard outside.

"The messenger won't hear a thing. She's human," Esme murmured. She'd never liked that the Volturi employed humans who would either be turned or killed at the end of their service.

"Coming to Europe at all was a bad decision," Carlisle admitted. "They would have heard and sent out a missive no matter where in Europe we had met. And they will not take no for an answer if their intention is what I expect."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he stared at his father. "You think they want to collect me and Alice."

"Aro's always loved vampires with unique abilities and the two of you are very special, you can't deny that," Carlisle sighed.

"So we're all going on an enforced trip to Volterra. Yay!" Rosalie didn't even try to hide her sarcasm.

**3****rd**** May 2116**

The Cullens had just stepped out of their cars and onto Volterra soil when Jane approached them from the shadows of the building to the right. "You made it. Aro will be so pleased," she simpered before turning back down the alley.

"We must follow her," Carlisle whispered and pushed passed his family so he'd be between them and the diminutive but dangerous blonde. He couldn't help but noticed that even though he'd stayed with the Volturi for years when he'd been younger, they still didn't trust him enough to allow him entrance through one of the main doors. So it was quite some time before they finally wound their way through the tunnels and were presented to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"It is so lovely to see you, my old friend!" Aro gushed but didn't get up from his chair when the Cullens were shown into what could only be described as a throne room.

Carlisle smiled but sensed something was wrong when Edward and Jasper shared a pointed look.

"Is there a reason you are not responding to our brother's heartfelt welcome?" Caius asked, a glint in his blood red eyes.

"I'm sure you know of my abilities," Edward said. "But they aren't working. I can't hear the thoughts of anyone in this room."

Aro leaned forward in his chair and stared at each of the Cullens in turn, his smile growing ever wider. "I may be a thousand years old but it is never too late to learn new tricks or to gain a new protégé who knows said tricks as the case may be."

Alice and Edward flinched at the clear implications that Aro had been building his collection of talented vampires. "I will not be joining you if that was your goal in asking us to come here." Edward decided to be up front and damn the consequences.

The few members of the guard who were present sneered and Caius grinned. "You would have no choice if that were our wish."

Aro gestured for silence and then looked Edward right in the eyes. "Caius is correct but that is not why I asked you and your family to join us."

"Then let us speak of you why you extended the invitation," Carlisle suggested.

Aro smiled and relaxed into his chair. "Though quite belated I wanted to express my happiness that you were not involved in the unpleasantness in the state of Washington years ago."

"We haven't been in Washington for ˗"

"Over a hundred years, I know," Aro interrupted Alice who had been the first to recover from his mention of the so-called "evergreen state."

Marcus took up the tale from there, his voice mournful. "Not long after you left Forks we learned that a pair of vampires was plaguing the town. Members of our guard were about to contain the problem when it was taken care of by the re-emergence of the werewolves you once spoke of Carlisle."

"And we should have taken care of the wolves before we left," Caius sputtered.

"Now now Caius, the wolves did us a favor," Aro placated. "We did not need to risk any members of our family and the wolves did not harm any humans. You know this."

Rosalie's voice shook as she finally asked one of the questions that had to be on the mind of everyone in her family. "Were there any fatalities before the vampires were taken out?"

"Several actually, mostly just hunters and a camper or two who were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Aro waved his hand as though waving away worries for the dead. "But since I know you were not involved there are no worries. Let us push the nasty business aside. Please join us for dinner tonight."

"Thank you so much Aro but as our dietary preferences differ somewhat ˗"

"As does our protégés," Aro interrupted Esme. "You are more than welcome to share in the supply we have obtained for her."

After nearly three hours of waiting in an awkward silence in one of the antechambers they were finally led to the dining room by one of the many human employees. As they had waited not one of them could help but think of Forks and what had happened a century before and the memories were still on their minds when they were shown to their seats.

They had barely sat down when Aro, Caius, and Marcus swept into the room.

"I am so pleased that you accepted my dinner invitation!" Aro clapped his hands in delight. "As an honor to you our meals will not be taken directly from the source. Well at least not at the dinner table."

A dozen human women appeared, one carrying a tray of ornate crystal glasses while the others carried pitchers of thick warm blood.

"B positive," Aro pronounced once his glass was placed before him. The other two members of the Volturi then made their preferences known.

"There are animal options available for you." Caius snapped his fingers and several of the women approached the Cullens, their words and the smells telling them what they offered. Once everyone had a glass poured the servers left the pitchers on the table and then left the room.

"So your new guard member will be joining us?" Emmet nodded to the glass of mountain lion blood that had been placed across from Carlisle and in between Jasper and Marcus.

"Yes, my Isabelle should be here any minute!" Aro crowed. He pronounced the name with an Italian edge, letting the l's roll and he didn't seem to notice or care that his announcement put the Cullens on edge.

The large family shared confused looks and Edward had a feeling that if his extra sense were working he'd hear them all thinking the same thing. How odd it was that Aro had mentioned Forks and now spoke of a woman named Isabella. But it could only be coincidence he thought.

He was proven wrong when she stepped into the room, the artificial lights picking up on the golden strands in her long brown hair. Her once chocolate brown eyes were molten gold as she focused them on Aro, pointedly not looking at any of the members of the family she once knew.

"My Isabella!" Aro stood up from his seat and kissed her cheeks once she'd approached the table. "Our guests our here and I am certain they are excited to see you again!"

Bella finally let her eyes slide over to the guests as she took her seat. "I knew they were here the second they stepped into Volterra. You should have warned me. You know what happens when new talented vampires come within my range. It was somewhat overwhelming."

Aro fondly stared at Bella as he explained her powers to the still shell shocked Cullens. "Isabella is the most talented vampire to have ever crossed my path. She can Shield and absorb. Go ahead Isabella, give them a show."

Bella turned to Jasper for a second and then she sighed. "I don't blame you for the incident on my birthday. I never did so you can stop worrying about it." Then she faced Alice and focused. "Well the old Alice is still in there. It's nice to hear that buried under all that guilt and all the questions is the happiness that I can finally walk in heels."

After she showed of Edward's mind reading skills she used Jasper's emotional manipulation to make Esme and Marcus laugh hysterically and then she smiled at Caius and his back arched as pain wracked his body via the talent of the absent Jane.

Once the pain subsided Caius glared at her. "It is still obvious that you were raised by wolves."

Bella's eyes twinkled as she finally looked at each Cullen in turn. "He literally means I was raised by wolves," she whispered. "And since Caius doesn't like wolves we've never really gotten along."

"I can't take this anymore," Alice suddenly shrieked. "When…how did this happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I'm sitting here watching Eclipse on ABC Family and figured hey I better post another chapter! So here you go! And as always, I do not own the characters, I just play with them! Be prepared for some history on exactly how Bella was raised by wolves.**

* * *

><p><strong>2006<strong>

Bella tried to follow Edward even though she knew he was far too fast for her to even dream of catching up to him. And then she fell into the forest underbrush, a precursor to the deep depression that it took Jacob Black to get her out of. Even with his help it took her months to feel better.

But even when she started to heal she couldn't forget, she didn't want to forget about the Cullens. That was why she refused to go back to Florida with her mother (so sunny that even thinking of vampires there would be laughable) and why she wanted to find 'the meadow.'

Bella had barely caught her breath from her first broken heart when hee world was turned upside down again. First she found out that vampires were real and then she'd figured out that a handful of the Quileutes, including Jacob, were werewolves.

So, needless to say, when Laurent approached her in the meadow she didn't know what to expect. And even though she felt threatened and could have lied, she didn't.

"If Victoria is seeking revenge for her mate then there's no reason for you to come after me. Edward and I aren't together anymore. He doesn't care what happens to me."

Laurent sniffed the air and then smiled at her. "It may be true that they left, I can't smell them in the air anymore, but I wouldn't go so far as to say they don't care. They did keep you around for quite some time and left you human at that. I can only imagine that takes will-power and an emotional connection."

Bella sighed even though she knew she should be panicking instead. "Then why don't you just get on with it? Kill me already."

"Because right now I think you would welcome death," Laurent said as he stalked towards her. "What I think would hurt you the most is eternal life without him."

Then he lunged and the pain started. It was immediate and brought her to her knees and she didn't see how Laurent was pulled away from her but she did hear the snarls and the howls.

She writhed in agony for three days and then it all stopped.

When she opened her eyes she wondered if she were still in a dream or maybe that she was dead because the room she was in, Jacob's room, was so clear. And she could make out the tiniest details, the threads in his sheets and how some spots on his walls had thicker paint than others.

Then the smell hit (_why did it smell like wet dog? The Blacks don't have a dog_) and she knew. She'd been bitten and yet the wolves hadn't torn her to pieces, instead they'd brought her back to the reservation. And even though she couldn't see them she could smell them and hear them all around her.

She stumbled to the door and laughed. "I thought the clumsiness would go away," she whispered and then froze. Her voice was smoother, lighter somehow and she almost didn't recognize it. But then a smell she could only describe as Jacob wafted closer and all other thoughts fled.

Bella opened the door so hard and fast that it flew off the hinges but then Jacob was in front of her, sorrow and apprehension crossing his features. She didn't pay any attention to the other members of the pack crowding behind him.

"Bella?" he whispered and then without thinking of the consequences she pulled him into her arms and squeezed tight, so tight she heard a few snaps.

"Oh my god." She stepped away so fast she nearly flew back into Jacob's room. That's when she sensed that the wolves weren't just in the house they were also right outside the bedroom window. They had the house surrounded and though her new instincts told her to attack or run she did not. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you," she called out.

Jacob laughed and sent a triumphant smile over his shoulder before following her back to his room. "I'll heal. But aren't you…you know, thirsty?"

Bella frowned and took a few seconds to focus on how she was feeling. She was confused, thrumming with power, and a little impatient. "Not really. You all so smell so bad that the idea of eating sounds disgusting."

Suddenly Sam appeared behind Jacob and Bella crouched down as though preparing to pounce, standing up again the second she realized what she'd done. "This isn't right. Everything I've heard about vampires…"

"The Cullens didn't attack us either," Jacob pointing out, just barely mouthing the words but Bella heard them all the same.

"None of them were new," Sam hissed. "And we shouldn't let her stay at the reservation, it's too dangerous."

"I'm sure your wolfy scent has rubbed off on everyone else," Bella interjected. "So I doubt I'd want to eat anyone here anyways."

Sam scowled and Jacob laughed but then his smile quickly fell. "Maybe we should go hunting anyways. Just to be on the safe side."

"This won't turn out well," Sam insisted. "When you made this call you weren't thinking like an Alpha, you were thinking with your-"

"Stop questioning me and take some of the others and find a part of the forest that hasn't been camped in recently. Once you return a group of us will take her out," Jacob commanded.

"Since when do you issue commands? I thought Sam was Alpha?" Belle bounced up and down on her toes, hoping Sam would return quickly. She was ready to run.

"I took over when we found out you'd been bitten because Sam wanted to…well you know."

Bella understood immediately. "Same knew I'd turn into a vampire and he wanted to finish me off before I could attack anyone."

Jacob winced. "You have to understand, Bella. The tribe has never really had a good relationship with vampires since they're the entire reason we wolf out sometimes. Not that it's not awesome but it is weird and confusing and expensive."

Bella chuckled, remembering all the clothes that were ripped and shoes that exploded when someone shifted unexpectedly. Not that emotional werewolves were all that funny but their reaction after discovering they'd ruined another outfit was usually humorous.

And then Sam was back and Bella's throat suddenly felt parched at the thought of finally going hunting.

She didn't take a single misstep, not one threatening move towards any of the wolves and later on she found out they were all amazed when the scent of a very human hunter had wafted down and she had ran away from, not towards, the smell. They were even half wondering if perhaps she wasn't a vampire until she too down two deer and a mountain lion and drained them dry.

One week later she was allowed to wander around the reservation as long as three wolves escorted her.

Two weeks after that Charlie was invited to the Black's house where Bella apologized for having run away (the lie Jacob had told Charlie the same day Bella had been bitten) and then next thing she knew she was moving back in with her dad and promising to get her GED since she'd missed so much school.

The summer after graduation was when Bella and Jacob put together the plan that was necessary but would break Charlie's heart.

The vampire and the wolf stood in the woods, close enough to the Swan residence that Bella could see inside and catch the occasional glimpse of her father as he prepared for his date with Sue Clearwater.

"Let's review this one more time," Jacob suggested as he paced around the clearing. "This weekend you're supposed to be visiting Oregon State University."

"I'm registered for it and everything."

Bella had been going on college visitations not because she was hoping to chose one and start a semester late but so they could set up the accident that would "end her life" so to speak. Though she'd been able to live with Charlie for a year they all knew even he would start to get suspicious if she didn't age. Plus, Bella had plans that even the wolves didn't know about.

"I'll call you and leave a voice mail about how I had a few free hours so I'm visiting the ocean," Bella spoke the words she'd practically memorized.

"And then you'll call me and leave me a message then drop your phone when the wolves cause a rockslide to prove that you were off the path. After a long search they'll decide there's no other explanation except that you fell into the ocean."

They fell silent for a few minutes until Jacob sighed. "When you first came to Forks I never expected this."

"It's not like I ever thought vampirism was in my future," Bella pointed out.

"Not just the whole vampire/werewolf thing. I saw you and my first thought was 'man I hope she'll go out with me someday' not 'I want to plan her death someday.'"

Bella snorted. "Then I guess I failed. I mean I do always hope the people I meet immediately plan my demise." Then her face fell, remembering that her death had been the main idea floating around in Edward's head after they met for the first time.

Jacob must have sensed the shift in her mood because he gently kicked her foot with his own and his tone went all light and teasing. "So what do you have planned for after you die? You've never told me."

"I'm going to find Victoria and I'm going to kill her." Bella was surprised when Jacob merely nodded in understanding. "You knew that's what I'd want to do! That's why you've been training me to fight!"

"After all we've been through, I can't let you die now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Let's jump through a few more decades and some other countries! **

* * *

><p><strong>2012, Russia<strong>

Bella was about to twist off Victoria's head when she realized the talent she'd sponged off Charles, the nomadic vampire she'd meet in Norway, would let her know the answer to a question she'd had for years. "Did you even love him? James?"

"Of course," Victoria ground out as she tried to kick Bella off her but it was impossible. Bella had her pinned to the ground and was not budging. Plus Victoria was already missing her right leg and her opposite arm, making her struggle futile.

"Liar!" Bella roared as she twisted Victoria's head right off. She then lit the remains of the red head on fire and stayed long enough to make certain her nemesis would never be returning.

Then Bella was off, running away from the three cloaked vampires she could just barely see off in the distance.

**2045, Volterra**

Bella followed her nose to a wide stone arch and looked to the elaborate door beyond. She didn't sense anyone around and was surprised. Shouldn't the front door of the most powerful vampires in the world be better guarded?

She took a few steps forward and the door slammed open and a small blonde vampire appeared. First she scowled at Bella and then she smiled wide.

That smile fell when Bella just stared back. "You've been following me for years so why don't you just let me in."

"If you want in then you need to wait for an invitation and then arrive at whatever visitor's entrance you are assigned, at the time which you are assigned." Then the blonde went to shut the door. Before it closed Bella called out.

"Jane!" she shouted the name she'd heard in hushed whispers when she'd asked around for more information about the Volturi. When Jane looked up in surprise, Bella smiled at her.

The effect was instantaneous and Jane fell to her knees, screaming in pain. It was clear that she wasn't used to the feeling and Bella averted her gaze, breaking the connection. "Now do I have an invitation or do I need to request one again?"

The smaller vampire struggled to her feet and pushed the door open, waving away the two male vampires who had stepped up behind her. "Tell Aro that Isabella Swan requests an audience. And she will not be taking no for an answer."

Bella wasn't surprised that they knew her name nor was she scared to be walking right into the Volturi's lair. They had been chasing her for years. They wanted her for something and there would be no reason to kill her, she'd never once broken their laws. Hell she'd even helped them uphold them a time or two.

Running from them had been fun, and she'd collected quite a few powers along the way but now was the time for answers.

And it wasn't long until she got exactly what she was looking for.

**May 2116, Volterra**

"And that was the day my Isabella joined the Guard! We send her out to investigate claims of wrong doing and to exact punishments if necessary. She performs those tasks admirably!" Aro applauded her.

"Though we should be sending her out to collect talents," Caius sullenly added.

"No," Aro's voice was sharp. "You know that was not part of our agreement." He turned to face the Cullens. "We had a sort of contract when Isabella agreed to join the family. She refused to specifically hunt only talented vampires and she requested that we always keep animal blood on tap while she is in Volterra. We were happy to comply."

Bella turned to look at what she had once hoped would be her family and used Edward's powers to gauge their reactions to her story. Carlisle was concerned about how long her contract to the Volturi (had she promised ten years, a hundred years or perhaps all the years of her immortal life?) Edward was disgusted with himself for having left her and thinking she'd be safe. Alice was half amused ("fist us then wolves then she took on the Volturi?!")

But Jasper's reaction was the most interesting of all. He was both scared for her and very proud of her strength, his conflicting emotions stemming from quick snap shot thoughts of his past before Alice. And Bella found herself stepping closer and reaching her hand out to him, wanting to know more than what Edward's power would show.

He stared at her hand and Bella pulled it back. She'd never once wanted to use Aro's ability, to touch someone and see all of their thoughts and memories, unless she was making sure an accused vampire was guilty of their crime. Perhaps it was just because Jasper was the Cullen she knew the least about.

Aro pretended like he hadn't seen the awkward moment though Bella knew he had and would likely file the memory away to use it against her if she ever displeased him. "And now you know how dear Isabella came to be here in Volterra. We shall retire for the evening and you will be shown to your rooms."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus left without another word and once they were far enough Bella relaxed her Shield, returning Edward's and Jasper's powers back to them and causing them both to gasp.

"How do you do that?" Jasper asked. Edward still looked too stunned to speak.

"As Aro said earlier we call it Shielding and Absorption," Bella explained as she sprawled out in her chair. "I ended up with two talents somehow. I can Shield myself and others so that others cannot use their powers on us. And whenever I Shield a vampire I can use their talent which is why we call it Absorption."

"That's crazy awesome!" Emmett cried. "How long can you keep the borrowed talents?"

Bella shrugged. "Not sure, maybe forever. I picked up a talent a few decades ago and I still have it even though I haven't seen the guy since. But I also spent a few weeks around him before I moved on."

Jasper and Edward shared a look that she could have easily interpreted had she wanted to. "What are you thinking?" she asked instead.

"During your story we all noticed one thing," Jasper finally began.

"And what's that?"

Carlisle shared a look with Edward who nodded. The elder vampire was clearly of the same mind set as his sons. "I've lived with the Volturi before and I've never seen them cater to anyone like they have for you. Which can only mean one thing, they are afraid of you."

Bella didn't look at all surprised by the news. "I figured as much. Why else would they agree to a contract where I called all the shots?"

"But why come here and stay?" Alice whispered.

"By the time I found Victoria Charlie had thought I was dead for decades. I was still in touch with Jacob and I knew I could have returned to the wolf pack but Jacob had found a girl and I wanted him to move on," Bella said. "I had fun playing tag with the Volturi members for awhile before deciding to settle down. And who better to take me in then vampires who would at least appreciate me for my powers even if most of them don't really like me."

The room fell silent until that silence was broken by the unlikeliest source. "You could have found us."

Bella looked at Rosalie in shock. "What?"

"If you wanted to settle down, find a home with other vampires like you, you could have found us," Emmett added. "Just because it didn't work out between you and Edward…well you were still important to all of us."

Bella stared at Edward as though she were mentally rearranging a puzzle and when the pieces fell into place her grip tightened and the crystal goblet shattered in her hands. "You bastard! Not only did you lie to me and make me feel unwanted for years but you lied to your family about it too?"

Esme looked back and forth between Bella and Edward but neither of their expressions gave them away. "What's going on?"

"I suppose he told you we split up to protect me but that's not what he told me." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her former boyfriend. "Tell them what our breakup was really like."

Edward had enough sense to look ashamed as he recalled the memory. "I told her that Jasper's attack showed me how different we were and that I didn't love her…didn't want her anymore."

"And since you had all left without even saying goodbye I assumed he was speaking for all of you," Bella bitterly added. "So no, I didn't want to seek you out after I was turned. Not when I thought you didn't want me around." And with that Bella slid out of her chair and left the room, not wanting to hear the apologies or see the looks of pity that were sure to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter and yes, it's still from Bella's perspective! I know some of you might think this is a little abrupt but, to me, this story was all about showing how much more awesome Bella would be if she had allowed for a little self discovery. In this chapter she discovers who her real family is, how crazy powerful she is, and there's even a hint of romance.**

** I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

Hours later her senses told her that someone was finally coming after her but she hesitated when she heard the knock on her door. Her visitor was the last person she had expected.

Bella swung the door open and leaned against the door jamb. "Did Alice send you?"

Jasper shook his head. "Alice and I don't really talk much anymore," he admitted.

Bella was so surprised she ushered him into her room so she could sit on the settee in her sitting room. "I guess I'm not the only one with a story to tell. You may as well tell me yours if you want." She gestured for him to sit down across from her.

He accepted the invitation graciously but Bella could tell he was surprised which made sense. They'd never been close when she was a human and, in a way, his attack on her birthday had put everything into motion.

"I wanted to come to you because I knew you were upset and because I'm curious about your life as a newborn. It's so different from what I've experienced."

That really piqued Bella's interest and she couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten into before he'd joined the Cullens.

Jasper, sensing her curiosity, launched into a story about his own turning and his life as a general in an army of newborns. "So when Alice found me and told me there was another way I was so happy even though I struggled. And we fell in love. It wasn't until much later that I realized my feelings were more to do with the hope she represented and less to do with her," he admitted.

Bella's mouth dropped open. "You and Alice aren't together anymore?"

"Haven't been for awhile now. After we left Forks the family split up for years. Edward was a mess, wanted to go off alone but Alice didn't want to leave him by himself. She followed him across the country for awhile and I went with her but then he switched continents and I knew I couldn't handle a commercial flight. We could have gotten a private jet but I said no."

"What did you do while she was gone?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"Visited with old friends. Spent time with the rest of the family who were glad to have me around even once they found out that Alice and I were over." Jasper's smile was wistful. "That was my worst fear. That Esme, Carlisle, and the others wouldn't want me around."

"I understand." Bella sighed and stretched out on her chair. "I was crushed when I thought you all didn't want me."

Several seconds of awkward silence passed before Bella finally asked the question that had been weighing on her mind. "So are Alice and Edward…"

"You picked up on that?" Jasper winced. "They haven't really admitted that there's anything going on but we all know there is. Plus Alice called me a few years ago and told me something that makes me wonder if she knew about you."

"What did she say?" Bella could feel her temper flare. If Alice had known she was a vampire why hadn't she found her to tell her that Edward had been wrong?

"Something about her visions being wrong. How you were Edward's singer but not his soul mate and how her and I had belonged together once but were meant for other people now. She said it all had to fall apart in order to be put back together again."

After Jasper left Bella couldn't help but think about Alice's visions and what her proclamation could have meant.

Bella was curled up in her window seat with a book she'd barely touched all night when Jane barged through the door. "Aro requests your presence at breakfast," she announced and then stalked away, clearly annoyed that she'd become nothing more than a deliverer of messages.

By the time Bella made it to the dining hall everyone else was already gathered and Aro was smiling across the table at Alice. "Your old friend was just telling me the most fascinating story of my future! Her gift is marvelous!"

When Bella, who was now staring at Alice in surprise, didn't respond Aro turned his gaze on her instead. "You siphoned and used their abilities last night," he said as he gestured towards Edward and Jasper, "but you said nothing about hers."

Bella paused and stared at Alice in surprise and then concentrated hard. "Can you usually force a vision?" she finally asked.

Alice nodded. "Sometimes the visions just come to me but I can usually focus on a specific person and pick up something about them."

Bella turned to Aro, not liking where the conversation was surely about to go but unable to lie about it. "I can't use her power."

"Interesting," Aro grinned at Alice. "So interesting in fact that I feel as though you should extend your stay." He flicked his fingers and Jane, Alec and Felix appeared from the shadows.

The Cullens stiffened and Bella knew they wouldn't let Alice be taken. "What if I don't want to stay here?" Alice asked.

The rest of the Volturi members gathered nearby hissed at her audacity but Aro merely smiled and turned to Bella. "Do you understand why I wish for Alice to join the guard, my sweetling? And her continued presence would give you a chance to question why she spent last night in Edward's chamber and not her own."

He had clearly expected to get a rise out of her and he did, just not in the way he'd expected. "Alice will not be kept against her will," Bella growled.

"And you plan on stopping us?" Jane asked. Apparently she wasn't as smart as Aro who, as Bella and Jasper had discussed the night before, was already looking hesitant about the decision he'd made.

"Alice, look into their futures and tell them what will happen to them if they continue down this path," Bella instructed.

Alice closed her eyes and focused for a few minutes and then held out her hand so that Aro could hold it and see her prediction for himself. Minutes later he pulled away, clearly shaken to his core.

"We will not touch their coven, not ever," Aro commanded. When Alec and Caius tried to complain he interrupted them. "You know the power which Isabella commands. If we go against her all our heads will roll and they will walk away unscathed."

Then he directed his gaze towards Bella. "I assume this means you will be leaving us?"

Bella nodded. "I belong with my family."

Because even after everything the Cullens were still family, just not in the way she'd originally expected them to be.

**Seattle, Washington 2225**

Bella smirked when she heard the whispers when she entered the cafeteria of the high school with her family. There was a new student in their midst and the new girl was very curious. That it was a dull dreary day in Washington State made the situation all the more ironic.

"That's Doctor Cullen's family but most of them are adopted or else it would be super weird because they're all dating," one of the other students explained to the new arrival. "The big one Emmett is with the pretty blonde named Rosalie. The tiny girl with the pixie cut is Alice and she's dating the super hot guy whose name is Edward and the brunette girl is Bella, she's dating Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin."

Bella tuned out the conversation. Sure the situation was odd but this time, even though there was nothing natural about any of them, her relationship had been able to grow naturally without all the worry of mortal danger as there had been in her last one. It had taken years for her to realize that Jasper was more than just a friend and confidante and another year after her realization to take the risk and kiss him. He'd gladly kissed her back, Alice smiling all the while and whispering that she'd known for ages while Edward had rolled his eyes.

Life was good and she had nothing to complain about.


End file.
